Ginny's owl problem
by edgy wedgy
Summary: Ginny's brought home some owls to get back at Ron. It worked but owls start mass producing...
1. Ron the bum

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Ginny's owls  
  
"Pig!"  
  
Ginny wasn't happy. For the past hour, she'd been trying to tie a letter to Pigwigdeon and, now that she'd done so, she was trying to force him out of the window.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Pig nibbled her finger affectionately but refused to budge. Ginny was getting frustrated.  
  
"Ron!" she yelled.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Ron, where are you?"  
  
Ron walked in, bleary eyed. "t'still dark, wha 'tisit?" he mumbled.  
  
"Pig won't take this letter to …" Ginny hesitated, how would Ron react if he knew? "To a friend."  
  
"Who?" asked Ron, curious.  
  
Ginny bit her lip.  
  
"Come on, spit it out!"  
  
"Myrtle" Ginny blushed.  
  
Ron broke down into fits of laughter. "Why you writing to her?"  
  
"She's my friend." She said in a small voice.  
  
"She's a ghost!" yelled Ron, still struggling to control himself, "it's unhealthy to befriend non living objects, I'm not letting it happen."  
  
"Ron! That's really unfair!" she cried.  
  
"Too bad." Then he saw how hurt she was. "Look, I'm sorry it's like this, but it's for your own good. You'll be laughed at. Make some real friends"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny moped for most of the day. When she wasn't moping, she was plotting revenge on Ron. It was so unfair. Ron was so discriminative.  
  
She really didn't know what to do for vengeance, so she went into Ron's room too look for inspiration. The orange bed sheets and walls were covered in the cannons flying around. There was a whole heap of messes so rummaging through his stuff wouldn't really be productive. She could set fire to his beloved cannons' merchandise, but she'd get it bad for doing such a thing. She could attack pig. Tie him up and beat him and show the bruises to Ron. Ron'd be really upset, even though he didn't show it, Ron was very attached to it, but it was kind of cruel to Pig.  
  
Maybe she could "take pig away" from Ron without actually hurting Pig.  
  
Ginny went out to buy some owls.  
  
Please review. Give me all the criticism! 


	2. Ron the hurt bum

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
II  
  
"Ginny, what on earth are you doing?" Ron had just seen 4 owls fly past him. Now there were 23 perched around Ginny's room.  
  
"I thought Pig could do with some friends–"  
  
"So you brought home a whole bunch of nests."  
  
"So I brought home some lonely owls." She gave Ron a meaningful glare.  
  
Ron was taken aback.  
  
Ginny continued. "Pig needs to be more outgoing, he needs to socialise. Leave him here to let him get acquainted."  
  
Ron was stunned. He couldn't think of anything to say so he asked, "Where'd you get the money?"  
  
"I didn't buy them, I just borrowed them form the post office." She grinned when she saw Ron still had a dazed expression. "We should leave them alone for awhile."  
  
She steered Ron out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the rest of the day, Ron was lost for words. He was still thinking about 27 owls. Pig was cheerful, why did he need company. Ginny definitely had another reason behind her actions. What were they?  
  
He decided to write a letter to Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pig." Ron yelled.  
  
No response.  
  
"Pig!"  
  
Still no response.  
  
"C'mere Pig, I need you to deliver a letter."  
  
Ginny came out of her room. "Please Ron, pig is communicating well with the other owls, don't distract him."  
  
"I don't care," Ron was starting to get annoyed, where was this "Pig friends" thing going anyway? "I need him to deliver a letter."  
  
"Sorry Ron, but Pig's busy."  
  
Ron pushed past Ginny and went in her room. Pig was sitting comfortably next to another owl.  
  
"Oi Pig! Do me a favour wouldya?"  
  
Pig ignored Ron.  
  
"Come on Pig."  
  
Pig cooed happily to the other owl.  
  
Had Ron remembered what his letter was about, he would have just dropped it and left Pig alone. But hadn't, causing him to pursue Pig on. Pig reacted badly and pecked Ron's arm.  
  
"Argh," Ron bellowed.  
  
Pig hooted haughtily.  
  
When Ginny saw how hurt Ron was, she felt real ashamed. His shoulders sagged as he left the room, looking like he'd just lost a best friend.  
  
She tried to feel happy that she'd gotten the vendetta, but her heart just wasn't into it. She decided that she would return the owls the next day.  
  
Reviewing is fun for everyone. Crap stories should be given credit. 


	3. Social Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
III  
  
When she woke up the next day, she was surrounded by what looked like 50 owls. That's odd, she thought, I'm sure I didn't bring home more than 30 owls. She rubbed her eyes, but it was clear as day, there were twice as many owls as there were yesterday.  
  
So what had happened? Had the owls bred overnight? But that wasn't possible, owls didn't breed that fast. Perhaps her room attracted owls? But all her windows and doors were closed. What on earth was happening?  
  
She decided to take them all back to the post office at once.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sorry Ma'am, we can only take back the owls we lent you, you'll have to keep the rest."  
  
Ginny felt really miserable. 22 bloody owls to look after, they were in enough financial trouble already. What would mum think? Or Ron? Boy, Ron'll be so happy. Pigwidgeon busy 24/7. Ron would probably kill himself. God knows how much he loves that bird.  
  
She couldn't let that happen. She'd already hurt him enough. She'll just hand them out to people on the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here miss, would you like and owl? How about you sir? You'd like one little girl? Oi, how about – "  
  
"Here, what do you think your doing Missy?"  
  
Ginny looked up. It was a really tall cop with a large beard. He was looking at her menacingly.  
  
"Giving owls to good people?" said Ginny meekly.  
  
The cop frowned. "Well we can't have that, home bred owls need to go through quarantine before they can be distributed to other households."  
  
Quarantine? What was he talking about? "Sir, I'm pretty sure my owls are healthy." Said Ginny. With that, one owl abruptly sneezed. Then all of then started sneezing.  
  
The cop frowned again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She took her owls home. The cop wouldn't take her owls to be quarantined; she needed to get them to a quarantine stations herself. Only problem was Quarantine stations were really rare nowadays, people don't breed their own owls anymore. Especially not in amounts that could be distributed commercially.  
  
Ginny looked at her owls. There seemed to be 70 of them. Ginny blinked. Then squinted to have a better look. No, it wasn't possible. How could she have so many owls? What on earth was happening?  
  
She ran out of her room. She ran out of the house. She ran down the street. She ran and ran and ran. Screaming the whole way. 


	4. Harry gets involved

IV  
  
Ginny kept on running. She wanted to run out of that town, out of that city, out of that country and start a new life away form the owls.  
  
But she was overcome with fatigue and sat down suddenly. She tried to think but owls just kept popping up in her head. It's no use, she thought, I'll have to go home some time. Mum will be angry, Fred and George would just laugh and Ron, well, who knows, he might kill the lot of them.  
  
She started sobbing. How she wanted to leave home and live elsewhere. Not to have to face her problems.  
  
She was crying loudly and passionately when Harry Potter walked by. The crying ceased abruptly.  
  
"Er, hello Ginny," he mumbled awkwardly, "what's the matter?"  
  
Ginny wanted to say nothing. She wanted to appear brave and composed to her hero, but then she thought of Ron and told Harry about the owls.  
  
Harry burst out laughing. Ginny started sobbing again.  
  
"Sorry Ginny," said Harry after he'd recovered, "I know you're in the deep end, but it is kind of funny."  
  
Ginny glared  
  
"Ok, ok, it's a very serious situation," Harry tried to stay serious but cracked again.  
  
Ginny sighed, "I suppose I should just relax, I mean, all we have here is 70 owls."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "look on the bright side, now you can send 70 letters at once."  
  
Ginny giggled, "Yeah, we could open an owl loaning agency, where people come to us to borrow owls."  
  
"That's the spirit!"  
  
"I could do lots of stuff," she announced. Then she looked up at Harry. "You gotta help me, though."  
  
"Sure, but you might want to tell Ron first."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they (Ginny and Harry) got back to the burrow, they went straight to Ron's room.  
  
"Ron!" called Harry.  
  
"Ron!" yelled Ginny.  
  
"You wanna help us with an owl loaning agency?"  
  
Ron wasn't at home.  
  
"We can tell him later," Ginny said, she felt much more confident now. "Do you want to see my owls first?"  
  
"Sure." Harry couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm.  
  
Ginny opened her door. "Sorry my room's a mess, it's just –"  
  
She didn't finish. She had one look at her room and fainted.  
  
Harry swallowed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry, really, what did you do to my sister?" Ron was mad.  
  
Ginny had been unconscious for 4 hours.  
  
"Nothing Ron, she saw the 500 owls and fainted." Harry was a worried as Ron looked, but tired to keep composed to comfort Ron. It wasn't really working.  
  
"Bloody owls," cursed Ron, "how'd she get so many anyway?"  
  
"She says they just appeared."  
  
"Just appeared? They just appeared? Owls don't just appear, they hatch from eggs, which are laid, which takes what, several days or weeks? Bloody owls!"  
  
Please wake up Ginny, Harry thought, Ron's going to kill someone soon. Then he groaned at the thought of another 2 hours of misery. 


	5. The happy ending

_I can't be bothered to finish this story so my I'll use my friends suggested ending._

Disclaimer – I don't own anything, not even the plot this time. This chapter belongs to happy (hapless) molecule. Oh, I did fix up the spelling. Happy molecule made LOTS of spelling mistakes.

_Onto the story._

The happy ending

Ginny woke up and looked around. She realised suddenly that all the owls had disappeared.  
"YAY!" she yelled. Suddenly she realised that is was quite weird for 500 owls to suddenly disappear, so she went searching for an answer.  
  
She had finally found her saviour. Her answerer of questions. Her beloved. Her one and only true love.  
"Hey Harry!" she had found Harry Potter.  
  
Harry seemed quite surprised and frightened at the look of desire on Ginny's face.  
"Yes, Ginny?" he asked, quite nervously I might add. She continued staring at him admiringly.  
"GINNY?!"  
"What?" she shook her head. "Oh yeah., I just wanted to ask you what happened to all the owls."  
  
"What owls?"  
"The 500 owls that were flying round my room before."  
"Oh, those owls." He looked at her. "We sold them to the US military to use as target practice."  
"Sweet."  
"Hey you wanna go watch grass grow?"  
"sure!"  
They walked off hand in hand off into the sunset.

The END.

_Cliché as it is, that was quite sweet, wouldn't you agree? _


End file.
